


Sick Day

by MyOxIsBroken



Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [2]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Loki Needs Someone To Take Care of Him, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sex, Smut, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yeah It Gets A Little Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 10:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22470472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyOxIsBroken/pseuds/MyOxIsBroken
Summary: When Loki gets sick for the first time on Earth, you take care of him. And then you Take Care of Him.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Series: Loki Is So Fluffy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616680
Comments: 12
Kudos: 87





	Sick Day

"I'm dying, gyðja." Even with the scratchiness that Loki’s cold added, his voice was incredibly sexy. 

"You are _not_ dying, Loki. You just have a cold."

"How do you know I am not dying? Bruce does not know all of the potential ramifications of a Midgardian illness on my Jotunheim physiology."

“He is confident that you’re going to be perfectly fine again in a few days, and perhaps even sooner. A little Earth cold isn’t going to take down my big strong man, is it?”

“I’m not a man.”

“FINE. My big strong Asgardian Frost Giant, then. Are you happy?”

“Not in the least. I am miserable.”

Even though Loki was being a little melodramatic about his first ever human-transmitted illness, you knew that he truly was feeling terrible, and your heart went out to him. You weren’t sure if he’d gotten ill on Asgard and, if so, what it had been like. But the coughs that had racked his body for the past 24 hours and the congestion in his nose did indeed sound awful, and you hated being sick yourself, so you could not blame Loki for his slightly exaggerated response to contracting the common cold.

“How did you even get sick, anyway? I thought your immune system was too strong to be taken down by a cold. Who gave it to you?”

“I do not know, but when I discover who it was, I am going to take pleasure in killing them slowly.”

“Oh, you will not! Stop it.”

You were in Loki’s quarters, propped up with your back against his headboard as Loki lay next to you, his head in your lap. You had been stroking one hand over his back and brought the other one up to comb your fingers through his hair in a soothing, repetitive motion. Loki practically purred at the feeling, and you soon felt his body relax into blessed sleep.

You stayed with him for a while, continuing to stroke his hair while you read to yourself. You loved the feeling of those silky ebony strands, and you were able to touch them whenever you wanted to now that the two of you were together. It had been a blissful two months since the evening of the Christmas party. Sure, you had run from it in horrified humiliation, but Loki had quickly put things right, and the two of you had been not only lovers since then, but he had become your best friend.

Was he moody and did he sometimes get that murdery look when an attractive man paid you a lot of attention? Sure, but everyone has their faults. And you had to admit that you found the murdery look more than a little hot.

You had been reading for some time when you decided to go in search of food for your poor peaky god. Very carefully, you eased yourself out from under his head and put a pillow there in your place, knowing that Loki would not continue to sleep long once his body had registered the absence of your warmth. As miserable as he was feeling, he was likely to wake up hangry, and you were hoping to head off too much of the resulting behavior.

You quietly made your way to the door and closed it behind you, heading to the communal kitchen. Pulling open the door of the refrigerator, you looked for the container that you had put in there yesterday after giving some of it to Loki.

“Hey, has anyone seen the soup I put in here yesterday? If anyone has eaten it, understand that I’m going to have to kill you,” you finished, turning to see Sam standing by a bowl, your container in his hand.

“Oh, are you looking for this soup?” he asked with an air of innocence.

“Yes. It’s mine, give it.”

“I don’t see your name on it.”

“It’s written on the top! And the sides! In Sharpie! Seriously, Wilson, don’t make me kick your ass, because you know I’ll do it.”

“Sheesh, someone’s a little cranky. I guess taking care of Loki is wearing on you. I’ll bet he’s pretty high-maintenance,” he said as he handed you your soup container.

“Reindeer Games is still sick? I’ll bet his nose is all red. I might have to change his name to Rudolph,” said Tony, his eyes gleaming as he watched you pour the soup into two bowls.

You sent a little zap his way as you started up the microwave and chuckled to yourself at Tony’s yelp.

“Excuse me, Tin Can, but I seem to recall someone who was such a big baby when he was sick last month that he insisted Pepper have his favorite pasta prepared for him. By a chef that was flown in. From Italy.”

Sam laughed until you turned your gaze towards him, shaking the sleeve of saltine crackers that you were holding at him.

“And as for you, Flyboy, you made a huge deal out of stubbing your little toe a few days ago.”

“That really hurt!”

“I’m sure it did. But perhaps you’d like to dig down deep and find a little empathy for Loki now. Honestly, both of you, if you were in Asgard and had some unfamiliar Asgardian illness, don’t you think you’d be handling it worse than Loki is handling this? Besides, I’m the one taking care of him, and I don’t mind, so why should you?”

“Sorry, Volt.”  
“I’m sorry, kid.”

The two of them muttered their apologies and looked mildly chagrined as you took the bowls out of the microwave and set them on the tray you had been preparing. You looked at them coolly, then inclined your head and gave them each a dignified nod of absolution as you left the kitchen. You weren’t really upset with either of them, but it never hurt to keep them in line.

As you let yourself back into Loki’s room, you saw that he was just beginning to lift his head up and look around for you.

“Hi. I brought you some dinner.”

“Is it more of that garlicky soup from yesterday?” he asked, sounding crabby. You thought you had succeeded in heading off full-blown hanger, but you would need to get him to start eating soon if you were to prevent it entirely.

“Yes, it is, and you liked it. I’m telling you, lots of garlic is one of the best ways to get over being sick. Let’s get you sitting up so you can have some.”

You “helped” Loki to a sitting position even though a sick Loki was far stronger than you were. You suspected that he liked leaning on you and allowing you to assist him, and you were happy to do it. Anything you could do to comfort your boyfriend was fine with you. You did, however, draw the line at feeding his soup to him. He was strong enough to do that for himself and probably would have resented the effort, anyway.

“Do you want to watch a movie?” you asked him. “Singin’ in the Rain, maybe?”

You had been introducing Loki to many of your favorite films over the past couple of months, and he liked most of them, too. It was nice to discover that he largely shared your taste in entertainment. You had found common ground in music, books, museums, and other things as well.

You fired up the movie and were both soon absorbed in watching Gene Kelly, Debbie Reynolds, and Donald O’Connor bring back the era when silent movies became talkies. Once Loki had finished eating, he slid back down and laid his head on your lap again as the movie played on, and your hands went back to their soothing motions in his hair and over his back.

You weren’t going to lie, you loved all this cuddling you were doing with Loki for the past few days. He was always affectionate with you and touched you frequently, but you weren’t mad about spending extra time in his room with Loki snuggled up to you. And you liked feeling like Loki needed you, even if it was mostly for emotional support. It felt good to have the god depending upon you.

The movie turned into a marathon as he asked what other musicals you enjoyed and you put on “The Music Man.” Loki enjoyed the story of smooth-talking conman Harold Hill. You suspected he thought him a kindred spirit. When the movie ended, Loki turned to you with pleading eyes.

“Will you stay with me, gyðja, and watch another?”

“Of course! Why don’t you go take a nice warm shower and put on some fresh pajamas, and I’ll go do the same-” Loki’s eyes gleamed at you. “In my own room.” His face fell. “What? You’re sick and still exhausted! And if I follow you into the bathroom, you will not be having a calm, relaxing shower.”

“No, but it would be a delightful one,” he said as he stood up.

“We’ll do that again when you’re well. Now go before I change my mind and say no more movies. And brush your teeth because you’re all garlicky.”

“Rude. You also had the soup, pet.”

“And I will also be taking care of my own oral hygiene before I come back. Scoot,” you said as you swatted his ass.

He turned to look at you over his shoulder and his eyes flashed. “If you do that again, I will carry you in there with me, clothes and all.”

Your stomach turned over deliciously. You knew that he would do it, but you also knew that he still needed some recovery time and you didn’t want him to have any setbacks. With the utmost of willpower, you pointed at the bathroom and watched him go, then went to your own quarters to get ready for bed.

Half an hour later, you were snuggled under Loki’s covers watching “Guys and Dolls.” He was leaning against you with his head on your chest as he watched the movie. Every now and then, he would turn his head toward you and nuzzle your chest a little before turning it back. When his hand started to move under your top, you grabbed it with your own. He looked up at you and you shook your head at him, smiling at his disappointed expression.

“When you’re better.”

You were struggling to keep your eyes open by the time the third movie was done, and you knew that Loki was tired, too. You turned out the lights and scooted down until you were laying flat. Loki had been a little chilly with this cold, so you wrapped yourself around him as much as you possibly could and tucked your face into his neck. He sighed in satisfaction and you heard his breathing rapidly even out. You soon followed him into sleep.

**

Sunlight streamed through the cracks in the curtains of Loki’s room. It was still early and you weren’t sure at first what had woken you. But you quickly came to an awareness that Loki was now wrapped around you, and his erection was pressing into your bottom. He had only been sick for a couple of days, but you felt starved for his body. You tried desperately to think of unsexy things before you turned over and ravished him, sick or not.

Then you felt his fingers moving your hair away from your neck just before his warm mouth began placing kisses along the length of it. You squirmed against Loki and he groaned.

“Good morning, gyðja.”

He sounded so sexy. He sounded...normal? You turned your head and looked at him in surprise. No red nose, you hadn’t heard him cough since last night, and he didn’t sound congested.

“I am well again,” he said with a lascivious grin.

“How?” you asked, astonished.

“Frost Giant physiology, I presume. And as I recall, you promised me something when I was well again.”

Heat flooded to the place between your thighs at the unnecessary reminder. You knew quite well what you had told Loki, and you were fully prepared to keep your promise.

You turned your body to face him and ran your hands over his now bare chest. He had somehow taken off his pajama shirt without waking you. You had restrained yourself from touching too much of his skin over the past two days because you didn’t want to tease him, and you hadn’t wanted him to overexert himself. With the need for restraint gone, you stroked every bit of him that you could reach as he did the same, the two of you desperately kissing one another. It seemed that Loki had missed this just as much as you had.

You pushed him over onto his back and straddled his hips, leaning down to press kisses all down his torso and back up again. His hands came to the hem of your sleepshirt and pushed it up and off of you, then he pulled you to his mouth, his lips finding one nipple while his hand played with the other as your hands went to his hair.

You writhed against his stomach as he drove you crazy with your building desire. When you could stand the suspense no longer, you pushed his pajama pants down just far enough so that you could sink yourself down onto him after shoving your panties to one side. Your frantic movements would have embarrassed you if Loki had not also been responding with the same passionate desperation.

His hand slipped down to rub and circle the spot between your legs as he pulled you down with the other hand so that he could kiss you through your orgasm, which came far too quickly. You felt the quivering aftershocks as Loki followed you with his own climax, his hot release filling you.

You laid your head down on his chest, both of you now sweaty and panting and in need of that shared shower you had teased about yesterday. Another promise you would be happy to keep, but you were in no hurry to untangle yourself from Loki just yet.

Loki had his arms around you and was gently stroking up and down your back. He was quiet in a way that let you know that something was on his mind. You waited for him to be ready to tell you what it was. It did not take long.

“I am sorry to have been such a nuisance over the last few days. I could not have been an easy patient for which to care.”

“Nonsense!” you answered. “I didn’t mind, and you were not bad at all, especially considering this is your first ever cold Midgard-style.”

You felt his chest rumble underneath your cheek as he laughed softly at your words.

“Besides, it was nice to feel like you needed me.” You had spoken without thinking and now wished you could take back the words that seemed to show such insecurity and a neediness of your own. 

One of Loki’s hands moved from your back and his fingers touched your chin, tenderly turning your head so that you were looking at him.

“I always need you. I may not need you to take care of me in quite that way, but it was lovely to know that you cared enough to do so. That I have someone in my life who would do that for me. But even when I am not sick, I need you. Desperately,” he finished.

You saw the truth, and his love for you, miraculously reflected in his eyes. Your own eyes began to well up. You quickly leaned down and pressed a hard kiss to Loki’s mouth, then lifted yourself up off of him and stood up next to the bed, peeling down your ruined panties and dropping them to the floor.

“I think I’m going to take a shower. Let me know if you’d like to join me,” you said as you sauntered off to his bathroom.

You heard the sound of Loki tumbling out of bed and to the floor in his haste to follow you as you chuckled. No, you did not mind taking care of Loki at all. Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd, so all mistakes are solely on my own head.


End file.
